His luck ran out
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: It was suppose to be just another case, like any other of the type, simple, easy, they were wrong. So wrong. Warning major character death. Now re-written a little.


_Characters aren't mine. I really didn't want to do that but had to at some point. Re-written to make it better…_

**His luck ran out**

Gibbs ran, ran as fast as he could when he heard the shots, following the sounds, his gut telling him something was very wrong. His heart was beating in time to the pounding of his feet on the metal deck of the ship. He couldn't stop, no, wouldn't stop, not until he knew his agent was safe. He almost missed the suspect as he ran. Letting loose a full clip into the suspect, his anger towards the man growing as the figure stepped away from his agent. What had he done? Why did he let him go on his own? Could he have stopped what he had seen? Gibbs suddenly didn't want to move; but he needed to check, needed to see if there was anything that could be done now. With the suspects dead, he could now tend to his agent…

x-X-x

"_T-t-this… r-r-reminds me… of the… l-l-last s-s-scene… from l-l-lethal… w-w-weapon 2" Tony stuttered, shivering on the cold deck of the ship they were on. Blood seeped out from underneath him, and ran in a trickle down the side of his mouth. Gibbs smiled at the movie reference, for once, he knew what film Tony was talking about. Tony's eyes fluttered closed, Gibbs lightly tapped Tony's head and spoke softy. _

"_Come on Tony, stay with me." He stopped and remembered a quote from the film; he actually quite liked the film. He and Tony had watched it once during one of Tony's stays at his house, after being injured yet again. "Your not dead until I tell you, you got that" at this Tony chuckled and winced, coughing up more blood. Where were the damn paramedics? Where had Ziva and McGee been when Tony had been shot? Gibbs remembered that he had told them to clear the rest of the ship, looking for the suspects. He himself had heard the shots; the shots may as well of hit him as well as Tony. He felt the familiar numbness that came with the inevitability of loosing one of your own, he hoped that it would never happen again, especially not Tony. Tony had so much more to live for. He saw Tony as the son he had never had and always wanted, he didn't want to burry another child. Of course, him being a marine he would never admit it or show that he did actually care for the younger agent. _

_Again Tony's eyes fluttered closed and stay closed for longer, he lightly shook the agent beside his knees, his trousers were drenched in blood. Tony's blood. His hands covered in it, trying to stop the bleeding. It was no good; he had failed his agent for the final time. Tony's eyes fluttered open slightly, Tony whispered something, Gibbs had to move closer to hear it. _

"_S-s-sorry…b-b-boss…take care… of the team." Tony eyes closed again and remained that way. Gibbs smiled, even when struggling to live Tony thought about the team. Gibbs thought marine façade be damned, he would speak what his heart told him, he would let his feelings be known, for the first time since reliving his wife and daughter getting killed again._

"_No Tony, I am sorry, I should have had your six" he paused and looked towards his senior agent; he looked so pale, and weak, but also strong. He needed to tell him what he felt, even if it was the last thing Tony would hear. "I'm sorry, so sorry Tony, you're like a son to me, Tony?" he shook the agent again. Tony smiled a small genuine smile; Gibbs' heartfelt goodbye had been heard. _

_Gibbs shifted Tony on to his lap, cradling him like he would a child and felt Tony's heart beat slower and slower, until finally, it stopped. As it stopped something broke inside of Gibbs, it would never be repaired. He cradled Tony's lifeless body in his arms, not letting go. The indestructible façade broken, he cried, just like he had for Shannon and Kelly._

_This is how McGee and Ziva found him a couple of minutes later, they never thought it would happen but they knew it had, in that moment their world stopped, the pain too much. Their hearts broke at the scene before them, they had never seen Gibbs cry, and they never hoped they would. _

_Ziva slumped down to the ground, her own strength of emotion crumbling. McGee sat with her; he wrapped her in to an embrace that could rival Abby's. Oh god! how would they tell Abby. They watched as their boss held their friend, part of their family. Not wanting to let go._

_Sirens could be heard in the back ground piercing the silence of death, the sea salt air tainted with their companion's blood, choking them until they almost couldn't breathe. They were numbed with the pain and the penetrating cold around them, the air still, no birds flying over head. Nothing but death, the sirens had come too late; Tony's luck had finally run out…_

x-X-x

The way back to NCIS was silent, solemn. A reminder to what had happened and what was missing. Nothing could be said to make it better, no consoling words, no pep talks, nothing, just pain. It was suppose to be just another case, like any other of the type, simple, easy. They were wrong, so wrong. They didn't know what the worse thing would be, would it be telling Abby? Would it be that they would come into work and not finding him there? Would it be missing the jokes, the friendly teasing? Or making them laugh when cases got hard, or even to quote another stupid movie? The only thing they did know was that he was gone. Taken from them; they would never see the mischievous smile, never hear his voice, never see his piercing green eyes again. He had always been there, they hoped he always _would_ be there, but his luck had to run out at some point. They hated that it was now it had run out. They had just become a team again after getting split up. They were the best team no longer, because his luck had finally run out.

The end

_Hehe, please don't kill me for doing that. _


End file.
